A tu lado
by Anthienk
Summary: Annabelle es la mejor amiga de los merodeadores desde el primer año pero algo que estuvo sospechando durante mucho tiempo, se confirma al asistir a la clase de pociones e inhalar el aroma de la poción de amor.
1. Lavanda

.

 ** _Título_** _ **:** A tu lado. _

_**Autor:** Anthienk_

 _ **Pairing:** OC/James P._

 _ **Status:** Completada._

 _ **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, excepto Annabelle._

 _Este fic participa en el Reto #14: "Amortentia al azar" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

* * *

.

 ** _Primer año;_**

 ** _El expreso de Hogwarts: Lavanda._**

.

Una vez que atravesó el muro, dejando a su padre del otro lado del andén –el mundo muggle, como lo llamaría años después-, la pequeña comenzó a analizar el lugar con sus ojos. Era maravilloso, no podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían. Una enorme tren, rojo y negro, se encontraba en medio de las vías; mientras que la estación se veía completamente llena por gente, niños y adultos, algunos llorando o abrazando a sus seres queridos, y otros que simplemente se mantenían al margen o procuraban subir sus pertenencias al gran transporte.

Annabelle, por su parte, ya se había despedido de su padre ya que este no podía pasar la barrera invisible que existía entre las estaciones muggles y aquella en la que se encontraba, por lo que decidió subir su baúl y gato al expreso. Por supuesto, la niña no tenía en cuenta que sus diminutos brazos no iban a ganarle al baúl enorme de 251091 kilos, por lo que después de batallar por subirlo, el desgraciado objeto se resbaló de sus manos. Por suerte, no llegó a tocar el suelo ya que un niño, seguramente de su edad, la había ayudado. El pequeño no le hablo, simplemente le sonrió y juntos pusieron a ese endemoniado baúl en su lugar. Cuando ella se voltio a su acompañante para darle las gracias, se encontró con que este había salido corriendo porque sus padres le llamaban para despedirse de él por última vez. Con un suspiro de resignación, la niña subió al tren.

* * *

Sus ojos se cerraban lentamente, a pesar de que la castaña se esforzaba por mantenerlos abiertos para, al menos, terminar aquel capítulo que estaba leyendo. Pero, con un salto, descubrió que dos niños estaban afuera golpeando la puerta –la niña asumió que era una forma de preguntar si podían entrar al compartimento en la que ella estaba. La niña asintió enseguida al reconocer al niño que le había ayudado y, con una sonrisa, ambos muchachos entraron al lugar. Rápidamente, y después de sentarse frente a ella, se presentaron: el niño que la había ayudado se presentó como James Potter y su amigo como Sirius Black, a lo que ella simplemente respondió: Soy Annabelle, Annabelle Keane.

Los tres estuvieron hablando un largo rato sobre gustos y otras cosas, hasta que una niña se asomó allí, para luego unirse minutos después, a pesar de quedarse acurrucada contra la ventana y mirando hacia afuera. Con tacto, Ann le preguntó su nombre y ella se presentó como Lily Evans, y también era hija de muggles como ella. La niña iba a seguir conversando con la pelirroja, pero la presencia de un nuevo chico arruinó sus planes ya que comenzó a conversar con ella ya que al parecer la conocía. Pocos días después aprendió su nombre completo: Severus Snape y, al parecer, era el mejor amigo de Lily. La castaña no prestó atención a ninguna de las conversaciones, ni la de James y Sirius o la de Lily y su amigo, hasta que estos comenzaron a interactuar entre ellos, provocando una disputa. Minutos después, Lily y su amigo se fueron de allí.

─ ¿Qué es Slithetin? ─preguntó la muchachita, con inocencia.

Ambos chicos la miraron y echaron a reír, provocando que ella frunza el ceño con molestia.

James fue el primero en dejar de reír, al ver la cara de la niña. ─ Perdona, perdona. Me dio gracia como lo dijiste. ─se justificó él. ─ Es que se llama Slytherin.

─ Sigo sin verle la gracia. ─espeto ella, aún con mala cara.

─ Perdón, perdón. ─volvió a decir el niño con una sonrisa, que terminó provocando que ella sonriera también. ─ Slytherin es una de las cuatro casas de Hogwarts.

─ La peor de todas. ─agregó Sirius, a lo que James asintió conforme.

─ ¿Por qué es mala? ¿Y cuáles son las otras tres? ─siguió preguntando la niña.

Y a cada pregunta que hacía, ellos contestaban todo lo que estaba a su alcance. Después de unos minutos, dejo de preguntar –no porque no tuviese más preguntas, de hecho, tenía un millón- pero no quería parecer pesada y molestar a los primeros niños que conocía. Le contaron un montón de cosas: Quidditch, pociones, algunos hechizos que podían existir e incluso sobre que en unos años le enseñarían a aparecer y desaparecer.

─ Todo parece fantástico, no puedo esperar para ver… ─pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que se vio envuelta por una picazón en la nariz y no tuvo más remedio que estornudar.

─ Salud. ─ambos niños respondieron.

─ Lo lamento. ─se disculpó con las mejillas sonrosadas. ─ Soy alérgica a pocas cosas: canela, nueces y lavanda. ─dijo aun rascándose la nariz con suavidad.

─ ¿Lavanda? ─James pregunto, a lo que ella asintió. ─ Entonces creo que es mi culpa. ─dijo mostrando su sweater.

Sirius y ella le miraron extrañados, sin entender.

─ Mi mamá está obsesionada con el perfume con olor a lavanda. Y lo pone en toda mi ropa. ─explico este, para luego abrir la ventana y lanzar su prenda.

La niña abrió los ojos sorprendida. ─ ¿Acabas de tirar tu abrigo por la ventana?

James rió y asintió. ─ No quería hacerte sentir incómoda.

Annabelle le sonrió, pero luego se mordió el labio. ─ ¿Y qué le dirás a tu madre cuando pregunte por este?

─ Que se lo comió el calamar gigante. ─sugirió James. ─ Todo por mi nueva amiga. ─río él, para luego rodear sus hombros con su brazo.

La castaña no contestó, pero sonrió sin darse cuenta que sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas.


	2. Chocolate caliente

.

 ** _Título_** _ **:** A tu lado._

 _ **Autor:** Anthienk_

 _ **Pairing:** OC/James P._

 _ **Status:** Completada._

 _ **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, excepto Annabelle._

 _Este fic participa en el Reto #14: "Amortentia al azar" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

* * *

.

 ** _Cuarto año;_**

 ** _Casa de Potter: Chocolate caliente._**

.

─ Que no, Jamsie. Si haces algo, juro que no te lo perdonare.

─ Pero mira lo que te ha hecho, Annie. ─gruño James, mostrándose completamente enfurecido.

─ Fue mi culpa, él me lo advirtió. ─dijo ella, para luego sobarse la nariz. La joven estaba completamente desastrosa tras dos días completos llorando por su ruptura con Amos Diggory.

─ ¿Te advirtió? No te advirtió una mierda, Ann. ─musito su amigo. ─ Uno no puede simplemente enamorar a una persona y al otro día decirle "Me parece que deberíamos terminar, estoy enamorado hace tiempo de otra" ─la joven tenía que admitir que nunca había visto a James tan furioso, pero la verdad es que ella sabía lo protector que este era con sus amigos.

─ Pero... James. ─suspiro. ─ Desde el momento que comenzamos a salir, él me dijo que quería olvidar a su ex novia. Al parecer, no lo hizo. ─murmuro ella.

─ ¡Pero te lastimo! No me quiero imaginar lo que habrá dicho Sirius…

─ No lo sabe. ─corto ella, antes de que él siguiera especulando. ─ No quise hablar con él, vine contigo porque eres uno de los más sensatos… aunque no lo parece ahora, tendría que haber ido con Rems. ─y es que Annabelle se había presentado a la noche en casa de los Potter llorando y afirmando que había sido una idiota por enamorarse de Amos.

Y James, al principio se había enfurecido. Comenzó gritando lo imbécil que era Diggory y afirmando que le destrozaría la cara en cuanto le viera, después la miro con pena para luego abrazarla con fuerza, pero al final volvió a enfurecerse, a decir que le mataría y que estaba seguro que los merodeadores estarían de acuerdo en ayudar.

─ Pero... ─antes de que pudiera seguir despotricando contra Amos, ella le corto.

─ James, solo necesito un amigo. ¿Te crees capaz de hacer eso solamente? ─pregunto ella, con la mirada gacha.

Y, sin pensarlo dos veces, el pelinegro dejo de hablar y estrecho a su mejor amiga entre los brazos tan fuerte que podría haberla roto. Pero ella no se quejó, de hecho, se dejó reposar en los brazos de James, inhalando fuertemente su aroma, el cual ya no era lavanda porque desde su primer año, él había declarado que no dejaría que su madre le pusiese ese aroma porque Ann era alérgica. Ambos jóvenes se quedaron en esa posición por diez minutos, hasta que a ambos se le empezaron a dormir las extremidades y tuvieron que acabar ese abrazo.

─ No tienes idea cuanto necesitaba eso. ─suspiro ella, y James le sonrió en respuesta. ─ Estoy hablando en serio cuando digo que no quiero que le hagas nada. No, déjame terminar. ─espeto cuando vio que este ya la iba a interrumpir. ─ No quiero que hagáis nada, solo necesito a mis amigos. Es una ruptura, Jamsie, todo se supera.

─ Eres increíble. ─le admiro su amigo, ocasionando un leve sonrojo en ella que pasó desapercibido para él.

─ Eso es porque siempre ves lo mejor en tus amigos. ─musito ella, casi tartamudeando.

James rio. ─ Puede ser cierto, pero eso no quita que seas genial, amiga mía.

Ella le sonrió, pero su sonrisa murió a los cinco segundos. ─ Tal vez, simplemente el amor no es lo mío... ─suspiro. ─ Soy hiperactiva y desagradable, me pongo de mal humor todo el tiempo y cuando no, hago bromas pesadas. ¿Quién podría enamorarse de alguien así?

El muchacho la miro estupefacto. ─ ¿Hablas en serio? Acabas de describir a una persona perfecta. ─rio James. ─ El que no se dé cuenta de lo maravillosa que eres, es porque es un imbécil.

La chica le sonrió con agradecimiento.

─ Es hora de tomar algo. ─grito James, sobresaltando a la muchacha. ─ Te daría whisky de fuego, pero mis padres se darían cuenta que falta.

Ella rio. ─ Además, tampoco te lo aceptaría. Es de madrugada, Potter.

─ Nunca es tarde para alcohol, pero bueno... tendré que darte otra cosa. ─dijo él, yendo hacia la cocina.

Minutos después, su amigo apareció con dos tazas de chocolate caliente y una sonrisa enorme. Dejo una de las tazas frente a la castaña y le dio un gran sorbo a la suya, aunque a los cinco segundos emitió un pequeño grito ya que "se había quemado la lengua", ocasionando que ella rompiera en carcajadas.

─ No te rías, Annie. ─murmuro haciendo movimientos raros con la boca y la lengua por la quemadura.

Pero ella no podía dejar de reír, algo imposible cuando James estaba cerca. ─ Merlín, Jamsie, te quiero tanto. ─dijo, aun riendo, pero al darse cuenta sus mejillas se coloraron otra vez.

Pero su amigo no pareció prestar atención a ello, ya que le sonrió y la envolvió en un abrazo. ─ Yo también te quiero muchísimo, Ann.

¿Quién hubiera dicho que James Potter podía ser tan comprensivo? Bueno, de hecho, Annabelle siempre lo había sabido y por eso siempre era a él a quien acudía cuando algo le sucedía. Y así terminaron la noche: hablando, riendo y tomando chocolate caliente.


	3. Pino

.

 ** _Título_** _ **:** A tu lado._

 _ **Autor:** Anthienk_

 _ **Pairing:** OC/James P._

 _ **Status:** Completada._

 _ **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, excepto Annabelle._

 _Este fic participa en el Reto #14: "Amortentia al azar" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

* * *

.

 ** _Sexto curso;_**

 ** _Clase de pociones: pino._**

 _._

─ No pueden seguir haciendo eso tan descuidadamente, tienen que tener más cuidado. ─le reprocho Annabelle en cuanto se sentó a su lado. ─ Si Snape se enteró, cualquiera puede hacerlo, Potter.

James emitió un bufido. ─ Quejicus se enteró porque se mete en cosas que no tiene que meter su ganchuda nariz.

─ Bueno, pero él no es el único que disfrutaría si a ti o a Sirius, Remus, e incluso Peter sois expulsados. ─murmuró ella, frunciendo el ceño.

─ No se enteraran de nada, Ann. ─le intentó calmar su amigo, pero ella estaba muy histérica en ese momento. Había estado mirando los pasos de sus amigos los últimos meses en luna llena, y cada vez era más obvio lo que hacían.

─ P-pero... estoy hablando en serio, Jamsie. ─musito Annie, cruzándose de brazos. ─ No sé qué haría si alguno de ustedes es expulsado.

─ Seguramente Hogwarts se convertiría en algo totalmente aburrido y monótono. ─bromeo su amigo.

─ James... ─advirtió la castaña.

─ Perdón, perdón. ─rio el pelinegro. ─ Pero hablo en serio, Annie, no nos descubrirán... y bueno, tendremos más cuidado. ─agrego al ver la mirada triste de su mejor amiga.

Ella le sonrió en respuesta.

─ ¿Ves? Eres mucho más hermosa cuando sonríes a que cuando te encuentras con la cara seria a lo Quejicus.

Ella rió junto a él, ignorando que sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas. Merlín, ese chico era su debilidad. ¿Cómo era posible que con solo unas palabras lindas consiguiera que sus piernas flaquearan? De todas formas, se acercó a él y le estrechó entre sus pequeños brazos y él no tardó en responderle. Pero dos segundos después, se alejó de él con la nariz fruncida.

─ Tienes olor a árbol. ─espeto ella ante su mirada curiosa.

James soltó una carcajada. ─ Me estampe contra un pino mientras jugaba una carrera con Sirius. Además, he oído que a Lily le gusta la naturaleza.

Ella también soltó una enorme carcajada, ya sea por lo de estamparse contra un pino o por lo pesado que era James con Lily, la mejor amiga de Ann. Pero sus risas se vieron interrumpidas por el carraspeo de Slughorn.

─ ¿Hay algo que quieran compartir con la clase, señores Potter y Keane? ─interrogo este, alzando una ceja en desaprobación.

─ Pillados. ─les susurro Sirius, desde la otra mesa donde estaba sentado con Remus. Y el hombre lobo tampoco pudo evitar mirarlos con burla.

Annabelle se puso totalmente colorada. ─ No, señor. ─dijo al mismo tiempo que James, aunque este lo lucía más despreocupado.

─ Espero que no se repita, señorita Keane. Es una de mis mejores alumnas. ─replicó el profesor. Y era cierto, razón por la cual ella pertenecía al Club de las Eminencias junto a su mejor amiga, Lily. ─ Y usted ya tiene varios llamados de atención, señor Potter.

─ Perdone, no volverá a pasar. ─murmuró ella mientras que James solo asentía a lo que decía ella, y le susurraba muy bajo "estudiante perfecta" con burla.

Slughorn le sonrió. ─ Así me gusta. Ya que llamó la atención de sus compañeros, ¿Por qué no se levanta y responde cuáles son las tres pociones que se encuentran allí?

Y si bien a Annabelle le hubiese gustado decir que no, tenía que ser buena alumna para lograr ser la auror que siempre había soñado. Por lo que simplemente asintió, bajo las miradas burlonas de James y Sirius, y se levantó del asiento para encaminarse a la mesa donde estaban las tres pociones.

La chica se asomó a la primera poción. La miro por unos segundos y, al reconocer enseguida las características de esta, hablo: ─ Esta es el filtro de muertos en vida. ─afirmó la muchacha al ver la transparencia de la poción, perfectamente hecha.

─ Perfecto. ─adulo el profesor.

La segunda poción era gruesa y se parecía un poco al barro, además del hecho de que burbujeaba lentamente. La chica hizo una mueca de desagrado al ver la apariencia de la segunda poción.

─ Esta es la poción multijugos. ─dijo la muchacha. ─ Se encuentra así porque le falta el último ingrediente, después de eso adoptará características dependiendo de la persona a la que se convertiría.

─ Exactamente, señorita Keane. ─afirmó Slughorn. ─ Le faltaría el último ingrediente: Algo de la persona en la que se quiere transformar. ¿Y la última?

Annie la reconoció antes de asomarse siquiera a la poción. Brillaba nacaradamente de una forma embriagante y su vapor ascendía formando espirales. Con temor al aroma que iba a sentir, se acercó a ella. Los olores calaron en ella de una manera casi inmediata, reconociendo cada uno de ellos, y queriendo gritar por el pesar que le daba tal afirmación.

─ Amortentia. ─susurro la castaña. ─ La poción de amor más potente del mundo. Se dice que cada persona siente un aroma diferente, dependiendo de lo que le atraiga.

Slughorn sonrió. ─ ¿Qué huele usted, señorita Keane?

Las mejillas de ella se coloraron, al punto de poder ser comparada con un tomate. ─ **Lavanda.** ─murmuró. ─... **chocolate caliente**. ─ " _ **y pino**_ " pensó la muchacha antes de decir: ─ El último no lo reconozco. ─mintió ella, para luego darse cuenta que Remus parecía haberse dado cuenta de todo, pero simplemente esquivo su mirada.

─ Está perfecto. Gracias, señorita Keane. Ya puede tomar asiento. ─le dijo el profesor, mostrándose orgulloso.

Ella asintió, aun con la mirada gacha, para luego ir a sentarse junto a James. Este la miro interrogatorio, pero ella le ignoro. ¿Cómo podía ser tan idiota? De todas formas, no le diría nada. Ya era lo bastante doloroso ver como cada día se esforzaba por ganarse el amor de su mejor amiga, mientras ella –enamorada de él- sufría en silencio.


End file.
